Por Venganza
by cerberusblood
Summary: trata sobre la historia de Ión un muchacho cerca de lo normal el cual, por un simple beso pudo cambiar su vida completamente, acausa de los celos de algunas personas bino la tragedia y el actuo en reaccion a los celos 'Por Venganza'
1. Por Venganza

Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traemos una nueva historia para su entretenimiento, los saluda Rubén (cer-be-rus blood: y nosotros también); hoy les traemos una historia titulada ''**Por Venganza**''.

Esta historia fue dirigida por ''Cer'' que después de tomar se 7 jaras de café no dejo de escribir desde en tonces.

Cer: HOLAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES, hoy es mi turno para entretener los, así que espero que les guste mi historia esta Titulada ''**Por Venganza**'' espero que les guste, un poco romántica, divertida, un poco tétrica y tal vez con un doloroso final.

**Por Venganza.**

Era un día normal para mi, a cierto no me presentado me llamo ''**Ión**'' y tengo 14 años, como decía; mis padres y yo vivíamos en una casa normal sin muchos lujos, nos bastaba lo que teníamos para vivir y si algo llegaba a faltar mis padres me deban el dinero suficiente para ir a comprar uno nuevo para sustituir la perdida; estaba por comenzar el liceo estoy en 4 año y hoy es al primer día de clases, entro la primera hora a las 12:00pm y son las 11:35… ¡SON LAS 11:35 DE LA MAÑANA Y NI SIQUIERA ME E CAMBIADO VOY LLEGAR TARDE!, salgo corriendo al baño y diviso que mi padre se dirige al baño, me creo jugador de fútbol americano y lo tacleo por la espalda, este rueda hasta la pared más cercana, entro en el baño rápidamente me estrego el jambó por todo el cuerpo, abro la regadera y me desenjabono, escucho la puerta del baño y entra mi padre se dirige al toilet y con una mirada terrorífica que traspasa la cortina del baño con un rápido movimiento leda a la palanca y en agua comienza… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE FRIAAAAAAAAA!, agarro la toalla, y salgo del baño con rapidez paso por la sala, entro a mi cuarto me pongo el uniforme en un abrir y serrar de ojos, salgo del cuarto paso por la cocina abro la nevera saco un plato de espagueti de ayer alzo un poco el plato al mismo nivel de mi boca succiono el espagueti de uno… ¡ME AHOGO AGUA, AGUA!, Saco de la nevera una jarra de agua y bebo, me paso por la sala agarro mi bolso, y salgo corriendo de la casa, todo bien ahora necesitó llegar rápido al liceo pero este está a unas 25 cuadras de mi casa y mi limite son por máximo 10 cuadras corriendo sin parar, ya iba por la 5 cuadra y de repente un amigo pasa a mi lado con su bici, este siguiendo a la misma velocidad que yo me dice:

Carlos: que tal Ión como va todo, no me digas que vas tarde de nuevo y por eso corres.

Ión: nooooo como crees, es que hoy era un bello día para hacer calentamiento eso esto.

Carlos: seguro no necesitas un aventón.

Ión: noooooooooooo como se te ocurre que yo sea capas de cansarme con esto (ya llevamos 9 cuadras estoy a punto de llegar a mi limite y el creer que necesitó un aventón).

En eso de repente sentimos como algo se acerca con velocidad asía nosotros Carlos voltea y lo noto sonreír y vuelve a dirigir la mirada al frente veo que también comienza aumentar su velocidad, y le digo:

Ión: ya te vas?

Carlos: si es que se me olvido algo en el liceo a sí que me adelantare te veo luego, espero que ese calentamiento te allá servido de algo porque necesitaras dar una buena carrera,

Ión: POR QUE LO DICES? (le grito mientras se aleja).

Carlos se voltea y me lanza un chiflido y quedo con una cara de wtf? Y de repente oigo algo a mis espaldas en respuesta al chiflido… ¡UN PERRO, AHORA ME VIENE PERSIGUIENDO UN MAL**TO PERRO!...

(Tipo locutor de Bob esponja) **15 minutos más tardes.**

Por fin logre llegar al liceo que hora serán, me dirijo por el pasillo del liceo buscando mi aula y logro divisar el reloj de la pared… ¡SON LAS 12:14 ME QUEDA UN MINUTO PARA QUEDAR A SALVO!, diviso a lo lejos el profesor está a punto de serrar la puerta del aula y si lo asía no podría entrar después, de repente me entraron aires de ayshild 21, y corrí como nunca logre para la puerta antes de que se cerrase por completo, el profesor me miro fríamente, lo único que puedo hacer es devolverle una sonrisa titubeante, me dejo pasar y al fondo a la derecha mi queridísimo amigo que nunca me ha abandonado me está guardando un puesto a su lado (T_T) que considerado de su parte verdad, voy y me siento y comienza la clase, miro alrededor parece ser que somos los únicos que decidieron que darse en ese mismo liceo, el profesor al notar esto decide pararnos uno a uno para que nos presentarnos, este año parece que se colaron muchos chicos extraños al liceo, es el turno ahora de una chica de lisa melena y actitud fuerte su nombre es Amanda Lisor, que extraño al ver la tengo una leve sensación extraña recorrer mi cuerpo, me parece que correr por mi vida me afecto un poco, y bueno pasamos Carlos y yo todo el día hablando, ya a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde nos estábamos retirando, me quede esperando fuera del liceo a Carlos puesto que tenía que resolver unos problemas por no pagar completamente la cuota del liceo, todos los demás estudiantes y compañeros pasan frente a mí como si nada, hasta que la vi pasar a ella, y va acompañada por otras dos compañeras de clases, una se llama Clara parece ser la lista del grupo y la otra era Diana parece ser una chica tímida, pareció que Amanda noto que la estaba mirando y me lanzo una sonrisa, que embelesado por ella, sin saber porque que de boqui abierto mientras veía que se perdía a lo lejos.

Carlos: hey tienes un rio de saliva saliendo de tu boca.

Ión: jeeeee (me limpio la boca), no era nada, bueno ya terminaste lo tuyo.

Carlos: sip, pero dime tanto te gusto para que dar tan ridículo, bueno más de lo normal.

Ión: jaja jajaja muy gracioso tu verdad, si ya de gasté el show nos podemos ir.

Carlos: ya pero no te enojes.

Ión: pues no me hagas enojar.

Caminamos hasta llegar como a dos cuadras antes de llegar a nuestras casas hay tomamos caminos separados, llegue a mi casa y pasó lo de costumbre: vimos tele, comimos, jugas y dormimos.

Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé con Amanda; estábamos hablando tranquilamente y yo por un resbalón tropiezo y la beso, al despegar mis labios de los de ella, ella se me queda mirando como si algo la hubiera aterrado ella mira hacia abajo y yo sigo su mirada, mis manos están manchadas en sangre y la izquierda carga un bulto rojo, al intentar ver que era ese bulto rojo despierto del sueño; hoy nos toca educación física, todos estamos en la cancha del liceo con una emoción por empezar con la clase que cualquiera que pace cerca de la cancha se deprimía, la profesora decidió evaluarnos con unas carreras de 2 en 2, el tiempo paso y ya se iba acercando mi turno, la profesora llama por mí y mi contrincante era nada más ni nada menos que Amanda, nos dirigimos a los puestos de salida, antes de poder comenzar la carrera nos deseamos suerte mutuamente y que cada uno dará lo mejor de sí, nos ponemos en nuestras posiciones de partida y esperando impaciente el silbato de salida comienzo a estremecerme, hasta que por fin suena y salimos corriendo ella va a la delantera puesto a que no tenía muchas ganas de competir y mucho menos contra ella pero al fin y cabo necesitó los punto de esta materia, decidido la sobrepaso y la dejo atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los compañeros al ver mi velocidad quedaron sorprendidos, al terminar la clase muchos de ellos se me acercaron a preguntarme como lo había hecho pero no tenía nada fantástico que decirles además que casi diariamente corro por lo máximo 10 cuadras para no perder las clases de las primeras horas de clases, con contrales esto se borraron las caras de ilusión de sus rostro, Amanda se me acerco a felicitarme y yo camine un poco hacia ella pero un bueno para nada amigo mío me empujo y caí encima de ella, que extraño tengo un raro sabor de boca… ¡SON LOS LABIOS DE AMANDA LOS QUE ESTOY SABOREANDO!, al despegar mis labios de los de ella, la miro y está en shock, por el beso de repente a lo que un estúpido ¡entre el público grita que bella pareja!, esto la hace reaccionar y con una patada me quita de encima de ella, me mira con rabia y sale de la cancha, las dos amigas de Amanda salen corriendo tras ella y todos los presentes se comienzan a burla de mi y el gran amigo que tengo viene con una toalla y me lada para cubrir mi cara de vergüenza y con su toque tan sutil que él tiene me dice:

Carlos: (con una voz considerada y a lo tipo única esperanza) no te preocupes estoy aquí para animarte aun que la hayas regado por no saber cómo expresarle tus sentimiento y te rechazara con una pata, no te preocupes sigue tu vida con la frente en alto y te aseguro que encontraras una chica mejor, pero en estos momentos de pena por tu rechazo se tu muleta mientras no puedas caminar por ti solo, estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Ión: (lo veo fijamente por unos segundos y se me ocurre algo) sabía que podía contar contigo (entre lagrimas), abrásame.

Carlos: (el sigue con su papel de salvador) claro amigo mío.

Me abraza y lo que era un momento extremadamente sentimental comienza a cambiar la atmosfera, comienzo a apretarlo y este forcejear un poco para intentar liberarse agarra un poco de aire y me habla con dificultad:

Carlos: (el sigue con su papel de salvador) mi-mi ami…go creo q ya va-valla siendo ho-hora de que n-nos separemos.

Me mira y nota que ya no tiene escapatoria.

Carlos: (desesperado grita) ¡ayuda que alguien me salve me va a matar, ayuda!

Todos giran las miradas a otro lado.

Carlos: (desesperado grita) pero que hijos de ****, espero que les pase igual cuando estén en peligro.

Ión: ¡CARLOS! (le digo con una voz macabra), ¡dime qué prefieres: unas costillas rotas o estar un rato inmóvil en el piso!

Para los que no lo sepan yo he estudiado los nervios del cuerpo humano a la perfección en un curso de anatomía y tome unas clases de tai-chí así que puedo hacer que con unos toques aquí y allá seas más sensible, que no sientas nada, que no puedas mover algunas extremidades o simplemente no te muevas.

Carlos: (con una voz titubeante) amigo no tienes porque ponerte así por un simple beso y paso porque te resbalaste.

Lo aprieto con más fuerza y le digo:

Ión: ¡UN SIMPLE BESO!... ¡PORQUE ME RESBALE!... ¡ya dejaste tu testamento Carlos!

(Tipo locutor de Bob esponja) **15 minutos más tardes.**

La golpiza que le di no fue para nada normal así que por vuestro bien mental no se los diré; terminamos el día y como ayer lo estaba esperando en la salida del liceo, todos salieron como si nada y mis compañeros ahora soy el más temido del salón por alguna extraña razón que yo no conozco, de repente Amanda apareció de la nada y me miro fijamente hasta que dijo:

Amanda: espero que tu ego no sea tan grande como para andar diciendo por ahí que me has besado.

Ión: (yo algo evasivo) b-beso que beso, de que estás hablando.

Amanda: espero que sigas así, hasta mañana.

Y se fue antes de que pudiera despedirme, al menos cordialmente, en eso se acerca Carlos de salir de la enfermería.

Ión: comenzaba a dudar si te acompañaría.

Carlos: a siii disculpa la tardanza es que la enfermera no conseguía con hacer para que en mi mano derecha volviera a tener tacto y mi pie izquierdo no mediera calambre cada vez que pisara.

Ión: pero ya estás aquí no pues vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Carlos: si verdad y mejor porque no de camino a casa asaltamos una tienda y luego hacemos como si nada te parece?

Ión: ya deja la estupidez y ponte a caminar.

Llegamos la segunda cuadra y tomamos caminos separados y camino solo disfrutando el paisaje; eran las 8:00pm ya había oscurecido y no hay muchas personas por las calles debido que la mayoría de los puestos han cerrado ya, hoy es luna llena no sé porque pero ver la luna así tan bella, tan cercana y tan viva de alguna forma me excitaba y sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo mi ser, por alguna razón que desconozco los días en que la luna está llena o cerca de estarlo siempre me ocurre lo mismo y creo que hasta gano algo más de fuerza, pero parece que en mi familia soy el único que disfruta este tipo de días; termino de llegar a mi casa y mi padre está en el sillón viendo la tele y mi madre lavando los platos, siempre en este tipos de días procuran no salir mucho de casa y siempre de noche mantienen las ventanas cerradas y lo mas extraño es que están ahumadas, y desde que tuve los 5 años me dicen que a lo que tenga los 15 años saldremos de viaje durante un tiempo para las llanuras a visitar a mi abuelo y cuando les pregunto el porqué siempre cambian el tema; me siento al lado de mi padre a ver qué hay de bueno en la tele, al paso de un rato me retiro a mi cuarto a descansar; volvi a tener otro sueño extraño, ahora estoy camino al liceo me queda tiempo antes de llegar así que les contare mientras camino, soñé que mi entras camina va con Carlos de vuelta a casa alguien nos atacaba y mata por la espalda a Carlos, ese fue el sueño que tuve supongo que me diréis que lo ignore lo cual haría si no fuera porque el sueño de la noche pasada gran parte se hiso realidad y no quisiera que se asiese realidad también. He llegado al liceo pero todavía no logro conseguirme con Carlos todavía, entramos a la primera hora de clases y todavía el no ha llegado lo cual comienza a preocuparme, ya estamos a media clase de historia, en que suena la puerta la profesora se dirige abrirla y resulta que era Carlos este le pide que lo deje pasar, se dirige a mi lado y me dice que se había retrasado por un problema que tuvo con su pie izquierdo durante la mañana, pasaron las horas y llego la hora de receso tengo planeado disculparme con Amanda por lo de ayer y invitarle a comer helado en compensación a mi error, las busque por toda la escuela todo el liceo hasta que la conseguí en la platabanda del mismo, ella comía tranquilamente con sus amigas, planeaba como acercarme a ella sin que las demás les incomodara, de repente siento que me están jalando por el brazo y me dirige así a ellas y me lanza de espalda hacia ellas, mientras voy cayendo logro ver a mi agresor era Carlos que ya había pegado la carrera hacia las escaleras y este me lanzo una mirada con un pulgar arriba como que riendo decir: haz tu mejor esfuerzo; quedo con una expresión blanca y termino de caer cerca de las muchachas y estas reaccionan con un grito, al ver esto me volteo me pongo frente a ellas y me arrodillo y le digo:

Ión: por favor perdonen mi interrupción, lo que pasa era que no conseguía la forma para acercarme a ustedes y mi amigo me lanzo, pero eso no es de lo que me quiero disculpar en si era sobre lo de ayer y ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO ABERTE BESADO SIN TU PERMISO Y PARA RECOMPEMSARLO TE QUIERO LLEBAR A COMER UN HELADO SI NO ES MUCHA LA MOLESTIA, ASI QUE POR FAVOR ASEPTE MI INVITACION!

Las chicas se reúnen y platican como si estuvieran decidiendo que hacer con mi petición aun que podía oír algo de lo que decían:

Amanda: susurro, susurro, parece honesto, susurro, susurro.

Clara: susurro, parece tener retardo, susurro, susurro, enserio le crees.

Diana: estás segura, susurro, susurro, da algo de miedo, susurro.

Esto fue lo único que pude entender de lo que ellas decían, al rato se separan y me mira Amanda con una mirada amenazante, la resisto y le pregunto:

Ión: y que dices aceptas mis disculpas.

Amanda: ok, te creeré después de clases nos vemos en la salida e iremos a la heladería más cercana, y eso será todo está bien.

Ión: okey nos veremos a la salida.

Me pare y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, al entrar en la siguiente clase le explique a Carlos lo que había pasado y que no lo voy a poder acompañar en el camino a casa, en la ultima hora de clases consigo una extraña carta en mi bolso, me disponía a abrirla pero tenía a Carlos encima y lo más seguro es que si este la veía formaría escándalo decidí guardar la para leer la en mi casa después de pasar por unos helados con Amanda. Ya hemos salido ahora mismo estoy en camino con Amanda a la heladería, llegamos y ella pidió una barquilla de chocolate con trozos de fresas y yo pido una barquilla de ron con pasas con palitos de chocolate, la mire a ver que la parecía el helado, esta parecía como si me hubiera esquivado la mirada pensé que era por algo que tenía en la cara pero no y se me ocurrió algo que puede ser otra cosa, agarre un palito de chocolate y se lo puse en su barquilla ella al ver eso sus ojos brillaron pero a lo que me vio sonreír por su felicidad cambio de gesto y miro a otra parte, así estuvimos prácticamente lo que restaba de tarde, al comenzar a oscurecer cada quien se fue por su lado, estabas nos despedimos como se debía. Al llegar a mi casa me cambie el uniforme agarre un poco de comida y me dirige a mi cuarto a comer y a terminar algunas tareas, abro el bolso en busca de los cuadernos y logro ver algo que había dejado para cuando estuviera aquí, la carta me dio una extraña sensación abrí el sobre el cual tenía una nota roja que decía ''no te vuelvas acercar a ella si valoras tu vida'', me pareció que era una broma de mal gusto pero no hay nadie que conozca capas de hacer tales cosas (bueno al menos de mis compañeros) ahora que le pienso tal vez sea un estúpido celoso de mi fortuna con Amanda; porque será que cuando sueño siempre sueño cosas relacionadas con esta realidad, pero mejor sino les cuento al fin y al cabo, el pasado no se hiso realidad así por que preocuparme por este; de camino al liceo me encontré con Carlos el cual me sonría en espera a que le contara como termino todo entre Amanda y yo preferí mantener lo en secreto no valla hacer que termine haciendo una locura como ayer y esta vez lo empeore todo, llegamos al liceo y todo iba normal hasta que en la penúltima clase Amanda se me acerco para obsequiarme un presente para disculparse de la pata que me día aquel día, me regalado un collar con una uña de halcón como colgante, le agradecí y le pregunte de donde lo había sacado para ver si alguna vez pasaba por aquella tienda, me dijo con una sonrisa que no lo compro ese era un obsequio de su padre al saber esto selo quise devolver pero ella insistió que me lo quedara y lo cuidara yo un tanto inseguro lo acepte al y igual que ayer con seguí una carta en mi bolso esta vez me dirige a la platabanda para leerla, esta decía así: ''se te dijo que no te le acercaras madafuker, ahora soporta las consecuencias'' pensé que el tipo era retardado si pensaba en darme una paliza pero tal caso nunca sucedería; en la salida me encontré con Amanda y sus amigas, Amanda me dio una invitación para ir mañana una fiesta en su casa se despido y se fueron, sentí un olor familiar por la espalda y dije:

Ión: si se te ocurre saltar encima de mí por lo de Amanda tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Carlos: pero si no hice ruido alguno para que me delatara como me descubriste.

Ión: fácil olí que algo andaba mal.

Carlos: a con que me has vuelto a olfatear, nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación olfatear a las personas cuando están en pleno proceso de broma.

Ión: aja si claro y su pongo que también es de mala educación olfatearte cuando te pierdes en los centros comerciales.

Carlos: eso ya es otra cuestión diferente de la cual no viene al caso puesto que eso ayuda a conseguir al muy valioso.

Ión: aja si claro, ya nos podemos ir.

Carlos: conseguir al muy valioso, conseguir al muy valioso… ¡eso es!

Ión: es qué?

Carlos: podemos montar un negocio con tu olfato para que cuando alguna persona pierda algo muy valioso para ella tu vas lo olfatea i lo encuentras te parece así reuniríamos para la ps3.

Ión: y mi entras yo trabajo como pero de caza porque tú no te pones un traje de gala y ases maromas y bailes como un mono haber si te lanzan algunas monedas y ahorramos mas y nos daría lo suficiente como para una Xbox 360.

Carlos: tuche… bueno dejes la planeación para otro día y mejor vámonos que se hace tarde.

Salimos caminando como de costumbre lo cual y va de lo normal hasta cierto punto el cual comencé preocupar me por digamos extrañas casualidades, un búho a lo lejos en un cable eléctricos ya comenzó a anochecer y un vagabundo caminado al lado de nosotros el cual cayó al suelo al terminar de pasar a nuestro lado, todo y va demasiado exacto como para ser una coincidencia el cual me asegure a lo que vi que el hermoso brillo de la luna fuera tapado por una espesa nube, nos acercábamos a tomar nuestros caminos separados cuando él me nota un tanto nervioso y me dice con sarcasmos:

Carlos: has olfateado un ladrón al asecho.

Ión: jajá muy gracioso tu verdad, como sea cuídate nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos y antes de alejarnos siquiera un metro uno del otro, ciento como si algo se acercara a Carlos por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento me acerco y lo empujo, este cae y se voltea me grita:

Carlos: ¡PERO TODAVIA SIGUES MOLESTO POR…(quedo en blanco al dirigirme la mirada)

Mis ante brazos estaban traspasados por una larga estaca de metal, este bajo hasta el suelo i alguien comenzó a caminar en cima del con intensiones de pararse en mi ante brazos heridos, no tuve más opción que arrodillarme y llevar los antebrazos al suelo con la estaca para no ser presa del dolor, el cual por la presión de la persona parada en ella se acercaba era cada vez más insoportable, hasta que separo frente a mi todavía encima de la estaca y me miro, estaba en capucha do para no dejarme ver su rostro, Carlos al ver que estaba en problemas agarro la roca más cercana que tenia se levanto corrió asía mi para auxiliar me pero de la nada apareció un segundo agresor el cual, le dio una pata en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, Carlos retrocedió para intentar respirar pero el segundo agresor no le pareció suficiente verlo en ese estado este saco un cuchillo de cocina extremadamente largo y con un súbito movimiento se lo clavo en el estomago luego lo saco dejando que Carlos callera de rodillas y viera tan grave herida, aun así no le pareció suficiente ver lo moribundo el segundó agresor se coloco detrás de Carlos y levanto el cuchillo lentamente e igual que la anterior vez con la misma fuerza lo dejo caer hasta el pecho, no aguante la ganas de gritar, al ver mi amigo de la infancia muerto ante mí, los agresores al oír mi grito de dolor comenzaron a reír y supe que no eran ellos si no eran ellas, la ira me controlo y jale mis brazos asía mi y la chica que se encontraba encima de mis antebrazo callo y con el mismo tubo que traspasa mis brazos me coloco encima de ella y con el mismo tubo la comienzo a estrangular su cuello con la presión de mis brazos bajando hasta el suelo, pero antes de lograr mi cometido siento un frio solido introducirse desde la espalda hasta salir por mi pecho el cual sale de un tirón, mis fuerzas me abandonan y la chica a la que estaba estrangulando me quita de con la mayor facilidad del mundo, caigo a su lado en el suelo veo como a mi alrededor se crea un charco con mi propia sangre; la poca fuerzas que me quedan le digo:

Ión: p-porque h-hacen e-esto (les pregunto moribundo).

Agresora 1: te lo advertimos pero no nos hiciste caso.

Agresora 2: y no hubo de otra que matar a tu amigo para que aprendiera.

Agresora 1: pero tuviste que intentar salvarlo.

Agresora 2: y no nos dejaste de otra que matarte ti también.

Agresora 1: esto no hubiera pasado sino te hubieras acercado a nuestra bella princesa.

Agresora 2: asique por favor muere junto a tu amigo y desángrate hasta que mueras.

Ión: m-mal**tas (escupo un poco de sangre) m-me venga-re de ustedes matando a su que-rida re-reina y l-luego iré por sus cabe-zas.

Agresora 1: me gustaría ver eso.

Agresora 2: pero tus minutos están contados.

Agresora 1: chao y dulces sueños.

Agresora 2: a me quedare con esto (dice quitando me el collar del cuello)

La Agresora 1 antes de ir se saco de mis brazos su extraño lanza y estas se fueron entre las tinieblas de la noche, con las fuerzas que me quedan me volteo para ver el hermoso cielo estrellado y pero algo distinto en él, la luna estaba carmesí y su luz se enfocaba en mi era unos instantes hermosos para mis ida de este mundo, pase un rato agonizando hasta que… mi corazón… dejo de… latir…

…

¡Vivo como esto posible, siento como la sangre que esta esparcida por el piso vuelve a entrar en mis heridas y estas comienzan a sanar y mi corazón vuelve a latir pero la te cada vez más acelerado y mi piel se estremece mis músculos se expanden poco a poco, igual mis uñas y mis dientes, me sale un rabo de perro, mis orejas las siento más largas de lo normal y mis uñas se alargan y curvean asía bajo! Intento gritar por el dolor que esto causa:

Ión: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mi grito se transforma en un aullido, intento ver a lo lejos pero es como si mis ojos no consiguieran profundidad y caigo inconsciente; Despierto ya es de madrugada recuerdo a la perfección lo que paso ayer, recojo el cadáver de mi amigo y lo dejo en la puerta de su casa antes, de dejarlo, juro ante su cuerpo sin vida que haré que mi amenaza se cumpla. Estoy en mi casa es extraño no a hay nadie, conseguí una nota en el sofá escrita por mis padres en ella decía lo siguiente: '' querido Ión disculpa que no estuviéramos hay cuando paso lo que sea que allá pasado para que te transforma antes de tiempo, pero por a verte transformado antes de tiempo quedaras incompleto, tendremos que irnos debido a que en nuestra manada si un joven se transforma antes de tiempo es excluido del grupo, si quieres saber por qué estas de esa forma y lo que eres ve a la casa de tu abuelo, hay conseguirás respuestas, hasta que algún día nos volvamos haber''. Esto fue un golpe muy duro de digerir, que es lo que tenía que saber y que soy… pero recapacite por una buena razón que tengo y es ir a una ''**Fiesta**'' me cambien, me puse unos bluyines los cuales rasgue ya que me apretaban, unas botas militares, una franelilla azul y encima una chaqueta gris, me coloque una bufanda roja entre el cuello y la boca para que nadie notara mis colmillos, unos guantes de cueros y una gorra para ocultar mis orejas de lobo.

Me encamine a su casa, al llegar note dos olores que me guiaban dentro de la casa, eran el olor de mi sangre y la de mi amigo, las culpables de la muerte de mi amigo y del exilo que estoy ahorra por los mis padres, toque el timbre, y al rato Amanda abrió estas esteba un tanto emocionada al ver me, me miro un poco extraño a los ojos y me pregunto si me había ocurrido algo, le pregunte porque y ella me dijo que mis ojos en donde se supone que debería estar blancos hay negro y en donde debería estar marrón esta amarillo y se asemejan a los de un gato, le dije sarcástico que desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por mí, esta miro a otra parte y se rio y me dijo a bueno no importa, y llamo a sus amigas las cuales habían llegado le pregunte qué sino había nadie más con ellas, me contesto que no que los únicos invitados éramos sus amigas y yo; todo era tan claro en ese momento; preferí esperar en la puerta junto con Amanda mientras que sus ''amigas'' llegaban de la cocina, al Clara llegar a la sala dijo:

Clara: ok para que me llamas ahora caso no ves… (Se quedo en silencio al verme detrás de Amanda).

Diana: que pasa porque no la regañas por interrumpir (dijo mientras giraba la cabeza asía Amanda y queda igual que la primera).

Examino el cuello de Diana y no tiene nada extraño, pero al ver el de clara parecía algo maltratado, con eso mis sospechas se esfumaron y una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

Amanda: que les ocurre chicas parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Ión: debe ser por mi ropa es que este así, les debo parecer un ladrón.

Amanda: si lo más probables mejor les aclaro el malentendido (las mira i les dice), chicas no se preocupen es Ión.

Al oír esto ellas se ponen pálidas, me quito un guante de cuero y agarro por el hombro ha Amanda y le digo:

Ión: te tengo que decir algo.

Amanda: (se voltea) que me tienes que decir?

Al ella voltearse la recibo con un beso en los labios y ella se deja llevar, a los instantes su saliva tiene un sabor a sangré, al despegar mis labios de los de ella, ella se me queda mirando como si algo la hubiera aterrado ella mira hacia abajo y yo sigo su mirada, mis manos están manchadas en sangre y la izquierda carga un bulto rojo el cual era su corazón, le había arrancado el corazón de un golpe, y con un gran agujero en su pecho cae al suelo, con sus últimos alientos me pregunta:

Amanda: porque… l-lo i s-siste.

Me agacho ante ella y le contesto:

Ión: ¡**Por Venganza mi preciosa princesa, Por Venganza!**

A lo que ellas ven su corazón en mi mano comienzan a llorar yo las veo les enseño el pequeño corazón que está en mi mano y los aprieto hasta estallarlo, Diana se arma de valor y se dirige atacarme con lagrimas en los ojos, antes de que pudiera acercar se la agarro por el cuello y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo, le noto el collar que me quito la noche pasado, con la otra mano se lo quito, y le digo:

Ión: ¡esto es mío!

Al quitárselo le rompo el cuello y la tiro al suelo, Clara esta de rodillas llorando por la muerte de su hermana y de su querida amiga, me le acerco y le digo:

Ión: como te dije ahora le toca rodar a tu cabeza.

Me coloco al lado de ella, levanto mi mano como una guillotina y ya te puedes imaginar que fue lo que paso.

**Fin.**

Cer: me fue muy difícil tomar este final pero no sé si hacer segunda parte, así que por favor digan que les pareció y si debería continuar esta historia con una segunda parte chao los quiero.

Inspiración: la película Van Hellsing y la historia sally de killer de Princess15eevee.

Aclaración: los personajes de la historia son invención nuestra no tienen ningún enlace con las inspiraciones.

Referencias: ayshild 21 es un anime de futbol americano, el protagonista se llama Sena y es el corredor del equipo.

Rubén: bueno esperamos que les guste la historia de ''Cer'', por fa comenten lo que les a parecido y hasta otra historia.

Hasta otro día entre los días.


	2. El Talismán de las serpientes

Saludos lectores, esperamos que la estén pasando bien cuando lean esto, hoy les traemos una historia dirigida por "Rus" el cual tuvimos que poner en acuerdo a "Cer" para agregar un personaje que el creo, pero bueno aquí estamos para darles unas palabras:

Rus: espero que al menos les agrade o entretenga esta historia que hice para vosotros y en caso que no les llegara a gustar tampoco esperaba un gramid.

Cer: por eso no te quería dar mi personaje, porque eres muy gruñón, bueno por mi parte espero que les guste ya que tiene un toque de mi parte y que la pasen bien y no le hagan mucho caso a "rus" está loco.

Be: si él está loco como se supone que estamos… nosotros de… cordura, que perezaaaaa me da cuando escribo tanto.

Rubén: aun que es un poco inusual que "rus" escriba con ganas, y no le hagan caso a esos, tal vez sea un poco complicado pero tal vez los lleguen a entender.

Rus: olvidándonos de la charla innecesaria aquí tiene nuestra historia.

**El Talismán de las serpientes.**

Estoy de viaje a Grecia, llevo algún tiempo ya planeando esto debido a que mis padres vinieron unos años atrás para terminar unos negocios con una empresa encargada en buscar tesoros antiguos de Grecia y más si son relacionados con criaturas míticas (en resumen una empresa de historia arqueológica), en este país ha ávido una serie de plagas rastreras al parecer, les comenzó desde que una excavación para conseguir viejos tesoros griegos que estaban en un templo enterado por el tiempo, parece que mis padres juntos con otros 5 arqueólogos y 6 mineros, pero la empresa me informo que no an vuelto desde entonces parece que hubo un derrumbe y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ellos y como el negocio era familiar me buscaron para que los encontrara (o mejor dicho para terminar los que ellos empezaron); ya mi avión a llegado al aeropuerto de Grecia, se supone que un agente de la empresa me estaría esperando… pero antes de continuar les tengo que de decir que ser bello no es un don es una maldición y más cuando eres una persona un tanto callada, todas las mujeres no tequian la mirada de en sima y los hombres te odian con todo su ser por atraer tantas mujeres (qué culpa tengo de haber nacido con heterogénea, cabello vinotintó y una cara perfilada con perfección y de paso un cuerpo bien ejercitado o a caso ustedes creían que ser arqueólogo es un trabajo fácil y sin complicaciones), así que mientras que esperaba sentado a que me vinieran a buscar siempre a parecía unas turistas con sus parejas y como me pedían una fotografía, el camarógrafo siempre me amenazaba con la vista, tortura tener una belleza al lado uno poder ni siquiera hablarle… pasaron las horas y oscureció y aun no llegaban por mi y no pensaba arriesgarme a salir en busca de un hotel si ni siquiera sabía en donde está situado el más cercano, me estaba durmiendo en una silla de la sala de espera, no aguantaba los ojos y (ceban serrando lentamente) todo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, que cansancio cuanto más se tardaran…

(Bostezo) a que buen sueño cuanto tiempo abre dormido, ojala no hayan pasado los de la empresa por aquí y por andar durmiendo no me hayan encontrado, mejor voy a revisar si no abran llegado; revise el aeropuerto y no conseguí ha nadie con algún letrero o al menos llamándome, a cierto no me presentado me llamo Haelo Cervantes y tengo 17, conseguí una banca a las afueras del aeropuerto puesto ya que no tenía planeado quedarme esperando otra noche a que vinieran por mí, preferí ir a buscar un hotel y luego buscar la empresa por mi cuenta… de repente una pareja joven creo que tal vez igual de jóvenes que yo, se sentaron a mi lado y estos estaban un tanto cansados como si hubieran estado corriendo (que extraño), en eso ellos comenzaron a charlar:

El chico: donde crees que este? (respiración agitada).

La chica: no lo sé, no soy GPS (respiración igual de agitada).

El chico: pues tendrás que ser lo si no quieres que terminemos despedidos por tu culpa.

La chica: pero es que la novela estaba muy buena para perdérmela ayer, caso no entiendes que era muy importante para mí.

El chico: si pero por "eso tan importante" nuestros empleos están en riesgos.

La chica: es que creí que si ese chico era tan bello como decían, a lo mejor lo encontrábamos con tan solo girar la vista aún lado.

El chico: pensabas que lo conseguiríamos con solo mirar asía un lado, es enserio no importa que tan bello sea no va ir por ahí deslumbrando como un sol y diciendo "aquí estoy, adórenme".

La chica: y por qué crees que sea así de egocéntrico.

El chico: porque todos los que se creen bellos son así, les entran siempre aires de bailador de tango con las mujeres o tal vez sea un Riqui Martin.

La chica: ¡EN SERIO TU CREES, QUE ESTE DEL LADO OSCURO!

El chico: si lo más probable que sea a… (Siente un tremendo escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo).

La chica: que paso porque has dejado de hablar.

El chico: (vos temblorosa y medio tartamudo) p-p-podrías decir-me quien esta d-d-detrás de mí.

La chica: un chico, porque lo conoces.

El chico: (vos temblorosa y medio tartamudo) m-m-me diría-a-as como es el.

La chica: ok.

Me hecha una Ojeda y al yo notar esto, la veo a la cara y queda como q algo impresionada, le sonrió y ella se sonroja y vuelve a sentar se en un ángulo que no la logre divisar por el chico que está en medio.

La chica: (un poco excitada) me sonrió.

El chico: (alterado) si hurra por ti, pero dime como es.

La chica: ok cálmate dios, ahora no dejan a nadie disfrutar los momentos especiales, bueno es un chico parece que de nuestra misma edad, tiene un pelo lizo hasta los hombros y por detrás una cola de caballo, tiene de un bello color vinotinto, ojos con heterogenia: uno de color plata y el otro de carmesí, una cara bien perfilada y parece tener un buen cuerpo.

El chico: (esta que le da algo, por tanto estrés) y como es el que estamos buscando.

La chica: déjame sacarla hoja de descripción y ya te digo… a ver… a ver… en donde la puse… ok aquí esta, bueno: estamos buscando un chico de unos 18 o 17 años, de un buen físico, ojos con heterogeniaaaaaaaaaaaa… creo que la has regado y bien feo con lo que dijiste hace rato con lo de los hombres hermosos.

El chico: ¡cállate!

La chica: chico disculpa nos dirías tu nombre.

Haelo: con gusto, mi nombre es Haelo Cervantes y (fijo la mirada en el chico) no soy un bailador de tango y mucho menos un Riqui Martin, más bien soy arqueólogo y estoy esperando que me vengan a buscar unos agentes de una empresa que me llamo y al parecer todavía no an llegado.

La chica: por casualidad la empresa que estas esperando es la B.H.A (Búsqueda de Historia Antigua).

Haelo: (con más sarcasmo que nada) ¡nooo enserio como adivinaste! Es justamente a los agentes de esa empresa a los que estoy esperando.

El chico: bue-n-n-no pues ya n-n-no tendrás que esperar más p-p-porque hemos venido por usted, así que por favor pod-d-dria acompañarnos para la empresa (dijo sin voltearse).

… (Silencio rotundo)

El chico: (desesperación al máximo y todavía sin voltearse) ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE NO SABIA LO QUE DECIA Y ADEMAS LO DIJE POR QUE ELLA ME ISO ENFADAR, PORQUE NO QUISO VENIR POR USTED AYER!.

La chica: ¡porque me culpas a mí, si fuiste tú quien no tuvo el carácter para apagarme el televisor!

… (Sigue el silencio)

La chica se asoma un poco para ver porque de repente estoy tan callado y me ve pararme, les doy la espalda y salgo corriendo como nunca.

La chica: (grita) ¡oye porque te vas, tenemos que ir a la empresa para conservar nues… digo para que puedas investigar lo que paso con tus padres!

Haelo: ¡ no me interesa! ¡Me voy por mi mismo a buscar un hotel no me importa si me pierdo y me hospedare hay durante 1 semana para ver que tan buenas son las novelas de este país! ¡Digan le eso a su jefe!

La chica: ¡no espera no sabes lo que dices, vuelve!

Me paro y volteo le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, en luego que yo comienzo a alzar el brazo para detener un taxi, ella se levanta de la banca y batuquea al chico y le informa que estoy punto de agarrar un taxi y este vuelve en sí, me parar un taxi y a lo me falta medio cuerpo para que arranque el auto, siento que me jalan por la espalda y me logran sacar del auto, me tiran al suelo, la chica para que no me pare se me guinda de la espalda y el chamo intenta hacer que el taxista se fuera, en eso comienzo a gritar:

Haelo: ¡señor ayúdeme estos son unos secuestradores y me quieren llevar al mercado negro para cortarme en pedazos para luego venderme como comida china, ayúdeme!

La chica me tapa la boca y le ase señales al chico, al este entenderlas mira nuevamente al taxista y le dice:

El chico: disculpe a nuestro amigo se puso así porque le jugamos una pequeña broma, no se preocupe por él y disculpe por molestarlo.

El taxista arranca y al ver que va lento, le hago algunas cosquillas a la chica que supone a reír y me suelta, me paro, corro y le hago señales al taxista para que pare pero nuevamente soy detenido por la pareja que me agarraron de las piernas y caímos al suelo, el taxista al no entender mis señales simplemente me ignoro y se fue, giro la cabeza y les digo:

Haelo: suéltenme no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes dos, vamos ya déjenme ir.

Estos comienzan a llorar y me dicen entre lágrimas:

El chico: por fa comprende nos si te dejamos ir después nos despedirán.

La chica: y este seria trabajo no 13 en que nos despiden.

Los dos a la vez: por fa acompáñenos.

Haelo: ok está bien, por lo que parece aun que intentara escapar siempre me detendrían, pero sean más puntuales con los que les manden hacer ok.

En eso nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, puesto que ahí es en donde ellos habían dejado el auto con el que vinieron; de camino a la empresa me contaron que ellos eran hermanos, eso explicaba el por qué ellos siempre se la mantenían muy cercanos, el mayor era Daniel D. Castell de 19 años y la menor era Andreina D. Castell de 18 años, parece que comenzaron la semana pasada y su jefe los puso a prueba para ver si se ganaban el trabajo y ya se pueden su poner cual fue la prueba; al llegar nos, bueno me atendió la asistente del jefe, la cual nos guio a una sala de juntas y me presento a su jefe, era un hombre un tanto extraño a simple vista vestía con reliquias antiguas, su nombre es Phineas Kraven de unos 39 años, el me invito a sentarme y para charlar sobre cuál era el plan para buscar a mis padres y seguir con la extracción del tesoro subterráneo, al parecer este tesoro estaba relacionado con la historia de medusa o las 3 hermanas gorgonas, es por eso que al llegar a cierta parte de la excavación, consiguieron un nido de culebras al rededor de muchas estatus de humanos y varias de criaturas mitológicas, y al los excavadores llegar hay dejaron salir a las serpientes y quedaron atrapados en un cuarto del templo debido a un derrumbe que se produjo a causa de el gran movimiento de las serpientes desde el interior hasta el exterior del templo, así que me propuso que me daría todo el equipo de búsqueda que fuera necesario para el rescate con tal de traerle la mayor información y reliquias de esa cueva (por como supuse al principio, este tipo no estaba preocupado por las personas atrapadas sino por los secretos que guardaba ese templo), que damos en que partiría mañana al medio día a ese templo con 5 excavadores, 2 topógrafos y 2 ayudantes, antes de retirarnos el hombre me pregunto que si creía en mitos o leyendas, claramente para un arqueólogo como yo es imposible creer en eso ya que nosotros éramos los que debelábamos gran parte de eso mitos y leyendas, el al recibir esa respuesta se hecho a reír salió un momento de la sala y volvió con una espada, el me dijo que esa espada era la que había empuñado Perseo para cortar le la cabeza a medusa y por eso toda serpiente al reconocer su brillo se alejaría de mi, por lo cual casi me daba un ataque de risas pero me contuve y la acepte, no por el hecho de que probablemente las serpientes no me isi eran nada, sino por el hecho de que podría examinar una gran reliquia de gran valor; me llevaron a un hotel a pasar la noche, y aun que no fuera un hotel con algunos lujos tenía un toque familiar, instale en la habitación y coloque una alarma para que me despertase eso de las 5:45 de la madruga para acomodar mi bolso con lo que necesitaría para explorar y cavar, horita mismo son las 5 de la tarde y como no tenía nada que hacer en ese tiempo decidí salir un rato a una pizzería que estaba al lado; al llegar tome la primera mesa que vi y me senté, esta también era la primera vez que llegaba a un lugar tan vacio, tan solo habían 4 personas contándome, las otras 3 que estaban en una mesa arrimadas al fondo de un pasillo eran unas hermosas muchachas a excepción de la del medio porque esta traía una capucha y unos lentes de extraño diseño el cual era de color negro, bueno al final he venido a comer algo no a investigar todas las personas que me parezcan sospechosas, agarre un menú que estaba dispuesto en mi propia mesa y le eche una ojeada, espere a que alguna camarera o que al menos apareciera el recepcionista para pedirle una orden, estuve esperando unos 15 minutos a que llegara alguien pero nunca paso a sí que me pare y fui a preguntarle a las chicas que estaban jugando una partida de cartas, eran algo así como hermanas, al llegar a su mesa parece como si no hubieran sabido que estaba a su lado, espere un momento y ellas seguían tranquilamente jugando hasta que tosí para llamarles la atención, entonces ellas pegaron un brinco al notarme parece que la asuste tanto que alguna golpeo sus rodillas contra mesa ya que esta brinco, ellas me miraron un tanto sorprendías, como si yo fuera algún ladrón entonces para aclarar algún malentendido les dije:

Haelo: aaa disculpen la pizzería está abierta? es que llegue hace un rato y como nadie atendía y las vi a ustedes aquí y pues me pareció un tanto extraño.

Ellas se comenzaron a ver las caras un tanto extrañadas y después me dieron la espalda y charlaron sobre algo, al instante me volvieron a ver y la que me pareció la mediana me dijo:

La mediana: disculpa pero es que el jefe salió y nosotras nos que damos a cargo.

La mayor: así que es lo que deseas?

Haelo: bueno me darían una pizza para llevar.

La mediana: te recomendamos la pizza a la ratonéis está muy buena y además es nuestra especialidad.

Haelo: am y cuáles son los ingrediente?

La mayor: pepinillos, parmesano, mozarela, cebolla, queso amarillo, queso blanco y ratón.

Haelo: en serio tiene ratón?

La mediana: si son suculentos y eso le da la pisca de sabor a la pizza.

Haelo: mejor solo denme una pizza con mucho queso y bastante chorizo.

La mayor: ok espere un minuto aquí mientras nosotras le preparamos la pizza.

Me sentaron al lado de su hermana (la encapuchada que estaba sentada en el medio de las otras 2), y se fueron a cocinar la pizza, me arrime un poco para no incomodarla, después de un rato en silencio ella me mostro el mazo de cartas (supongo que era para ver si estaba interesado en jugar con ella), asentí con la cabeza y ella comenzó a barajear las, y las repartió 7 cartas para cada uno, en un papel había escrito que estábamos jugando romer, duramos jugando 3 partidas el marcador estaba 2 a favor de ella y 1 en mi contra, terminamos en empate y ella decidió el desempate en un juego de 21 (claramente me lo escribió en un papel, parece ser que es muda), pero en esta última jugada apostaríamos algo esto me pareció bien, ella aposto un viejo talismán que había hecho ella misma hace mucho tiempo y yo para no quedarme atrás aposte cinco monedas antiguas de Grecia de mis anteriores expediciones; ella barajeo el mazo y luego me lo paso para que yo también lo barajeara así nos aseguraríamos de que ninguno está haciendo trampa, ella repartió dos cartas para cada uno, a mi me salió un 10 de diamante y un 8 de trébol en otras palabras llevo 18, no sé cuantos tendrá ella pero tal vez los suficientes como para que tu viese una sonrisa de victoria así que me arriesgue por una carta de mas y era el 3 de corazón negro llegue a 21, así que antes de cantar victoria deje que ella me enseñara sus cartas y al mismo tiempo que me las enseño tenia 20 y me paso un papel donde decía "gane", yo reí y le enseñe el 21, creo que se molesto un poco al perder pero bueno que se puede hacer, en eso llegan las hermanas que estaban cocinando y en una caja me dan la pizza de queso al ver la ya me disponía a irme, pero la menor encapuchada me agarro del brazo para darme el premio de la apuesta, examine el talismán: tenía en el centro un zafiro con una serpiente tallada y al rededor que tenía algo escrito en lengua antigua, las hermanas me dijeron que no intentara leerlo porque era lengua antigua de serpiente griega (en pocas palabras una Gorgona había escrito eso, "si claro") les sonreí y de todas formas vi él escrito ellas me ignoraron y comenzaron una nueva partida, al rato dije:

Haelo: "no utilices este talismán a menos que estés desesperado, debido a que un gran mal se te daría si no lo utilizas con cuidado, el cabello de Gorgona se te convertiría, mas tu mirada de piedra a los que veas transformaras y para tener consideración con el portador, este será advertido con solo tres usos de esta maldición, pero si este poder es abusado… en un o una Gorgona serás transformado y para poder conservar tu antigua forma, el talismán siempre tendrás que llevar contigo al cuello para poder ocultar tu nueva forma y mirada, ante las demás personas y criaturas que te vean ".

Al terminar de leer las mire para decirles dije que no estaba tan difícil de leer pero al ver las quedaron boqui abiertas en eso guarde el talismán en mi bolsillo y les dije:

Haelo: ojala nos viéramos nuevamente en un futuro y (sarcástico) espero no ser un gorgón para esa vez, bueno chao.

Al salir me dirige directamente a mi cuarto de hotel a comer; ya son las 7 de la noche, no puedo negar que la pizza estuvo muy buena y hasta guarde algunos pedazos para el viaje mañana y hablando de mañana será mejor que duerma para tener energías para mañana…

(Sonido de algo arrastrándose) yo no le prestó mucha atención e intento volver a dormir… (Suena que algo que se arrastra y para el sonido) por fin paro, pero que extraño se paró el sonido justo cuando estaba frente a mi puerta, que extraño mejor me asomo a ver que estaba pasando por el pasillo a estas horas de la noche a lo mejor era que algún huésped que se en borracho y un compañero la estaba cargando hasta su cuarto, pero como fuera les iba a reclamar por él es cándalo, primero vi por la mirilla de la puerta: vi que en piso habían colocado una nueva alfombra está decorada configuras diamantinas de color verde pantanoso y alrededor tenía un color verde pasto, más un estilo escamoso como si fuera la piel de una serpiente; parecía que todavía no la habían terminado de colocar puesto a que se guían arrastrando la alfombra y yo sabiendo que al menos quedaba alguien que regañar, como todo macho que soy, abro la puerta y saco medio cuerpo por la puerta y miro asía donde están jalando la alfombra y … cierro rápidamente la puerta y pienso que a lo mejor todavía no me despertado del todo (me cacheteo), bueno si estoy despierto "ahora a decirle que dejen la alfombra para mañana" y nuevamente como todo macho que soy, abro la puerta y saco medio cuerpo por la puerta y miro asía donde están jalando la alfombra y … cerré la puerta:

Haelo: bueno creo que la pizza que me dieron esas chicas a lo mejor estaba pasada de tiempo será que tenían esa vieja pizza guardada y me la dieron por haberle ganado a su hermana menor en las cartas, pues de ve ser así de otra forma como se explicaría que viera una serpiente de mayor grosor y tamaño que una anaconda este en el pasillo.

En eso de repente pareciera como si alguien estuviera golpeando la puerta, me asomo por la mirilla de la puerta y se ve como una gigantesca serpiente se prepara para lanzarse con todo a la puerta por lo qué me quito de la puerta y al instante se rompe la puerta y la cabeza de la serpiente entra por el gran hoyo que izo, con la vista investiga mi habitación hasta que al llegar a ver lado izquierdo en donde estoy yo, ella me ve y yo a ella en eso retrocede hasta sacar la cabeza por donde la metió, se lanza nuevamente contra la puerta y la termina de destrozar, al ver eso corro en dirección al baño y al agarro una mochila que tenía preparada para mañana y mi teléfono, entre al baño y sin mirar atrás cerré la puerta y le paso seguro (algo choca contarla puerta desde afuera), reviso mi teléfono para llamar a alguien pero la batería está muerta y la serpiente desde afuera comenzó a chocar nuevamente la puerta del baño tratándola de tirarla, lo único que tenia para defenderme si esa cosa llega va a entrar era la espada medio oxidada de Perseo, así que esta vez era la primera vez que rogaba que una leyenda fuese verdad, me coloque la mochila en la espalda con espada en mano y armado de un poco de valor espere a que volviera a chocar contra la puerta para abrirla y como en ese momento estará un poco aturdida y le cortaría la cabeza, espere y (choco nuevamente) abrí la puerta con rapidez, la serpiente tenía el cuello extendido y listo para ser cortado, levante la espada pero la serpiente noto el brillo de esta y me dio un latigazo con su cola, del golpe que recibí me elevo hasta estrellarme contra el armario que estaba cerca de la entrada de mi cuarto y la espada callo en frente de la entrada, la serpiente se enrollo y me miro luego miro la espada (me pareció que tuvo como una expresión de miedo al ver la) volvió la mirada nuevamente asía mi y comenzó abrir la boca lentamente, parece que este es mi fin, se enrollo y un poco mas como para tomar impulso y se lanzo contra mí, serré los ojos por el terror y… lo que pude sentir su aliento en mi cara… abrí los ojos esta se detuvo pero seguía con la boca preparada para engullirme en cualquier momento, pero retrocedió un poco y dirigió su mirada a la venta que estaba a la derecha de mi cama, yo con el poco coraje que me quedaba intento gatear un poco para tomar la espada pero la serpiente coloca parte de su cuerpo encima de mí para que no intente nada.

Pensamiento de Haelo: desde cuando las serpientes tienen tanto cerebro.

La serpiente se acerco un poco más a la venta y un sonido comenzó a escuchar se desde a fuera:

¿: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

La serpiente me miro y suponiendo yo que ella pensaba que yo había hecho algo, moví la cabeza negando cualquier cosa de la que me estuviese culpando el reptil (y si tan bien vote un poco de razonamiento por la ventana, dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes no lo hagan después de que una enorme serpiente que esta sobre ustedes comience a sospechar de algo, en fin), después se es cucho otra cosa que pareciera que estuviera como que cayendo en dirección a la venta, se comenzó a divisar un chico que caía en dirección a la ventana, la serpiente se puso con la boca abierta en frente de la ventana a esperar que su bocadillo callera del cielo para luego pasar al plato principal ósea yo… el chico se asía cada vez mas y mas visible hasta que rompió la venta y todo paso tan rápido pero como en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo; al romper la venta el chico estiro las extremidades para evitar que la serpiente lo engullera y como todavía tenía algo de impulso de la caída y con un poco de su fuerza, movió la cabeza de la serpiente al mismo tiempo que la asía girar y gritaba:

¿: Cooomiiiidaaaaa.

En un instante se suelta de las fauces de la serpiente y cae de pie justo enfrente de mí, pero la serpiente sigue girando a sale haciendo un oyó aun mas grande en lo que era la puerta y quedo un poco a tontada en el pasillo, pero volviendo al chico que izo la gran hazaña de mandar a volar una serpiente después de entrar y salir como si nada de la boca de la serpiente: tenía como unos bluyines los cuales estaban rasgados como si un gato o algún felino hubiera jugado con él, también unas botas militares, creo que una franelilla azul y encima tenía una chaqueta gris, también tiene una bufanda roja entre el cuello y la boca, unos guantes de cueros y una gorra; él me miro y lo único que podía hacer seria agradecerle, me pare y me fije que el chico no era tan alto apenas estaba cerca de llegarme al hombro, pero sus ojos estaban algo extraños: el fondo en vez de ser blanco era negro y el halo de color junto con el circulo negro del centro son igual a los de un gato: el halo es de color amarillo y el circulo en vez de ser un circulo es un diamante; le agradecí:

Haelo: muchas gracias por a ver me ayu- (fui interrumpido).

El chico extraño: (se señalo) mi.

Haelo: si a ti es a quien agradezco po- (fui interrumpido nuevamente).

El chico extraño: (señalo a la serpiente mareada del pasillo) comida.

Haelo: si bueno tu me salvas te de ser la comi- (nuevamente interrumpido).

El chico extraño: (se señalo) mi.

Haelo: (dudoso) eeh.

El chico extraño: (señalo a la serpiente mareada del pasillo) comida.

Haelo: (aun más dudoso) creo que no entiendo mucho lo que di- (y sigue interrumpido).

El chico extraño: (se señalo) mi (y señalo a la serpiente mareada del pasillo) comida.

Haelo: creo que entiendo pero no logro procesar- (creo que ya es una maña el interrumpirme).

El chico extraño: (se señalo) mi (y señalo a la serpiente mareada del pasillo) comida.

Haelo: a bueno haz lo que quieras al final ella inten-.

El chico salto asía la serpiente, me fije cuando me dio la espalda que el chico tenía una cola de lobo o de perro no estoy seguro, pero la serpiente reacciono dando le latigazo con su cola, lo mando al fondo izquierdo del pasillo cerca de las escaleras, la serpiente fijo su mirada en mi, supongo que como soy una presa de menos riesgos se fijo en mi, abrió nuevamente la boca y a lo que se enrollaba para lanzarse a comerme apareció el chico y con una extraordinaria fuerza le dio un golpe en la mejilla, la serpiente salió despedida al elevador pero tan solo se estrello con la puerta del elevador haciendo que cayeran algunos pedazos de pared y techo, creando una cortina de humo en la que la serpiente se oculto, el chico esperaba impaciente que la serpiente saliera pero ella no salía de la cortina de polvo, de repente me llega algo referente que leí una vez que vine a Grecia sobre una serpiente de gran tamaño y entonces recuerdo que es esa serpiente, tengo que hacer algo rápido el chico está en peligro; la espada no serviría para este caso si la serpiente está planeando hacer lo que creo que está planeado, en el polvo se comienza a divisar 2 puntos los cuales deben ser los ojos de la serpiente, se me acaba el tiempo tengo que impedir que vea al chico antes que salga del polvo y en un intento desesperado aferro mi mano a algo circular que está en mi bolsillo y me paro frente a la serpiente que comienza a salir del polvo y le grito al chico:

Haelo: ¡ queda te detrás de mi hasta que sus ojos dejen de brillar!

El chico extraño: pero la comida.

Haelo: ¡ tú solo haz lo que te digo!

El chico extraño: ok… pero no grites, es que soy un poco sensible de los oídos.

La nariz de la serpiente se comenzó asomar y lentamente el rostro de la misma, antes de que salieran a luz sus ojos tuve una sensación extraña recorrerme todo el cuerpo y sentía como si algo se moviera encima de mi cabeza, era como si el viento soplara desde mi espalda y mi cabello se alzara asía el frente, de eso salió la serpiente y me miro fijamente con esos ojos brillantes y yo sin más que hacer tu ve que mirarlo y mantener su mirada en mi para que no terminara el hotel de piedra, (les explico esta serpiente es el "Basilisco" una serpiente con el mismo poder que las gorgonas pero esta convierte en piedra todo lo que ve), aun que mi fin estaba cerca era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien me salvo a mí la primera vez, los ojos de la serpiente comenzaban a perder el brillo y yo a ser piedra… esperen no me ha convertido en piedra, pero no es momento para sorprenderse, bajé la mirada para buscarla la espada la cual se había quedado atrás frente a lo que queda de puerta y me dirige agarrar la, a lo que logro agarrar la era muy tarde debido a que el basilisco ya se encontraba en mi espalda listo para devorarme, aparece el chico y agarro al basilisco desde el cuello y con su fuerza descomunal que tiene la arroga por la ventana, pero antes de que su cuerpo saliera por completo de la venta con la cola me golpea la cabeza y todo queda en oscuridad y silencio…

…

Que dolor horrible de cabeza, ya es de día (¿qué paso?), de la nada aparece el chico y me dice con a alegría:

El chico extraño: por fin consigo a alguien de mi raza (alegre).

Haelo: que… (Confundido).

El chico extraño: caso te paso igual que yo? (alegremente confundido).

Haelo: como que igual? (aun mas confundido).

El chico extraño: dime qué tipo de criatura o ente eres tú antes que nada.

Haelo: como que criatura o ente? Yo soy un humano al 100%.

El chico extraño: no te creo.

Haelo: por qué?

El chico extraño: porque a un humano el cabello no se le convierte en serpientes de color vinotinto.

Haelo: que hice qué?

El chico extraño: si desde que viste a mi comida a los ojos hasta que te golpeo la cabeza y terminaste inconsciente.

Haelo: pero como pude hacer eso y en serio te comiste al basilisco.

El chico extraño: si dices la serpiente gigante, no pude porque a lo que cayó en la calle se metió en el alcantarillado más cercano y la perdí, la primera pregunta es cómo te digo puede que sea como yo.

Haelo: no creo que sea como tú, pero recuerdo que sostuve algo en mi mano y luego una extraña sensación me abordo.

El chico extraño: y que agarraste?

Haelo: este talismán que gane ayer en un partido de cartas, mira tiene una serpien-.

La serpiente tallada había cambiado ahora era una serpiente enrollada en una I, como si hubiera contado cuando creo que la utilice.

Haelo: el talismán cambio, debe ser que las serpientes que me salieron fue por el uso de esta maldición.

El chico extraño: aaaaa no eres como yo (dramático).

Haelo: si verdad que mal (sarcástico), pero bueno tengo que acomodar y arreglar mis maletas antes que los empleados vengan a cobrar cuenta por los destrozos, haci que por qué no vas a perseguir al basilisco que te ibas a comer.

Agarre mi mochila acomode lo necesario para la expedición y los días que estaría por aquí, me asegure de no dejar ninguna identificación para que no me enviaran la policía más adelante y al tener todo listo me dispuse a salir por la venta, aun que estaba en el segundo piso sabia como trepar por la pared hasta llegar a la calle sin terminar con una pierna rota, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a bajar, el chico se puso en medio y me dijo:

El chico extraño: no te molesta si te acompaño.

Haelo: no gracias tengo mucho apuro y dudo mucho que alguien no les parezca extraño ver me con un extraño a pleno día con una cola.

El chico extraño: bueno me presento soy Ión, tengo 14 años, no se cual es mi propio apellido ya que mis padres no tenían planeado decirme hasta el año que viene pero por extrañas razones termine en el exilio de mi raza y para podre volver a ver a mis padres e intégrame a una manada tengo que encontrar a mi abuelo que se suponía que estaba en su casa por el llano pero no lo conseguí pero había dejado una carta diciendo que viajaría por Europa y Asia, asique me monte en un avión como polisón y termine aquí, luego como no tenía dinero ni entendía a las personas pase saltando de edificio en edificio buscando algo que comer hasta que vi desde la punta del edificio de al lado, vi que en esta habitación estaba esa serpiente y me lance desde allá hasta aquí y lo demás que paso tú lo sabes porque estuviste presente y ahora como no soy un extraño para ti, te puedo acompañar así tal vez consiga a mi abuelo y así puedo moverme con mas facilidad entre los humanos?

Haelo: 1 pareces un ladrón con la bufanda cubriéndote la boca, 2 como sé que no me vas a terminar comiendo a mi después que te de confianza, 3 que te hace pensar que conseguiremos a tu abuelo por la calle andando por ahí como si nada y 4 desde cuando tienes esa ropa.

Ión: 1 por que no te gustaría ver que se asoma por mis labios, 2 porque fui criado como un humano y mi mejor amigo era un humano y solo mato humanos que sean asesinos o que intenten cazarme, 3 porque mi raza tiene al parecer la habilidad de tomar apariencia humana para poder convivir junto a ellos y no terminar extintos y 4 no te preocupes la lavo cada vez que voy a una piscina publica pero termino ahuyentando a todos.

Haelo: no sé como procesar esto pero de todas formas te debo la vida así que pues bien, puedes acompañarme.

Ión: ¡eeeeeeeee! (grito alegremente).

Haelo: pero primero enseña me tu rostro.

Ión: estas bien pero no grites ok.

Haelo: en serio crees que yo me asustaría contigo después de lo que paso anoche.

Se quito la gorra y sus orejas eran como las de un gato, lobo no sé; y de su boca desde los labios superiores sobresalían unos colmillos que se acomodaban un poco con el labio inferior, y al ver su expresión seria pegue un salto y no aguante a gritar:

Haelo: ¡hay mierda es el chupa cabras!

Ión: no y que no te asustarías.

Haelo: (volvi en mi) asustarme no como crees eso, lo que paso es que mientras estaba inconsciente so yo con el "chupa cabras" y tú me lo acordaste.

Ión: (sarcasmo) aja.

Haelo: ok vámonos que senos ase tarde.

Ión: tarde para qué?

Haelo: para ir al nido del basilisco.

De ahí nos dirigimos la empresa y en el camino pasamos por una tienda de artículos japonés el cual vendía mascaras de porcelana de distintas formas y diseños, escogí una con algo de parecido la cara de un lobo y se la di a Ión, supongo que con eso tendrá algo mejor para ocultar su rostro que la bufanda pero solo bajo la bufanda al cuello y se coloco la más cara su pongo que al final le gusta la bufanda y tendría más cómodas las orejas ya que la gorra se las aplastaba y con la máscara para ocultarlas tendría que mantenerlas al mismo margen que las de la máscara; mientras camina vamos le pregunte que porque tenía guantes de cuero el me dijo que con ellos podía esconder un poco sus garras ya que estas eran curvas, en eso se quito un guante y me mostro su mano: su uñas eran negras un tanto largas y se curvean un poco al final, como unas garras; al final llegamos a la empresa eran las 1 y todos estaban un poco molestos por la tardanza, ya todo el equipo estaba listo para la búsqueda pero no me imagine que los hermanos D. Castell fueran los 2 ayudantes que me daría el señor Kraven, ellos fueron los primeros en preguntar quién era mi acompañante, yo les dije que era un primo que izo un viaje paraca en busca de su abuelo y que yo le había prometido ayudarle a encontrarlo después que él me ayude a buscar a mis padres, todos nos miraron con ternura y los hermanos estaban que lloraban; al fin nos montamos en la camioneta, y partimos al templo griego.

…

Nos llevo un tiempo llegar pero no fue tan difícil del todo simplemente tuvimos que seguir un rastro de serpientes que salían de una cueva enorme y a unos metros todavía estaba la camioneta del primer grupo de extracción y la cueva tenía en su exterior un diseño griego antiguo de entrada, nos costaría un poco entrar debido a que cientas, cientas y cientas de serpientes salían y entraban de la misma, teníamos que conseguir otra entrada, por lo generan los templos tenían tres entras para los visitantes la del frente y las de los costados para los sacerdotes y algunas personas de la alta clase, tenemos que revisar esas entradas así que nos dividimos 2 grupos: grupo 1 yo, Ión, 1 topógrafo y 2 mineros, grupo 2 los hermanos D. Castell, 1 topógrafo y 3 mineros; le di un radio para que estuviéramos comunicados si algo pasaba, ellos se fueron a revisar el lado este y nosotros el lado oeste, a las 3:15 conseguimos la puerta del oeste esperamos un rato antes de intentar abrir la puerta a que el grupo de los hermanos llegaran a la otra, se hicieron las 3:25 y todavía no había respuesta de ellos asique decidimos comenzar abrirla puerta lentamente para revisar que no hubieran serpientes del otro lado, se abrió un poco y no se veía nada cercano con vida, entramos y como todo estaba a oscuras decidimos utilizar una lámparas que teníamos para iluminar nuestro camino este nos llevo a unas escaleras que de un lado ascendían para llegar al centro del templo en donde rezaban los de la alta clase en esos tiempo, y el otro llevaba a los almacenes donde se guardaban las ofrendas para los dioses y según la información de Kraven el anterior grupo estaba en algún almacén o cuarto cercano del almacén de las estatuas (me pregunto cómo Kraven sabia en que parte se encontraban si nadie había logrado salir), comenzamos a descender y recibimos una señal de parte del grupo de los hermanos D. Castell: decían que consiguieron la puerta del este y que procederían a abrirla, les dije que revisaran que no estuvieran serpientes esperándolos del otro lado y que a la que entraran revisaran la parte de arriba para ver si conseguían algo interesante y que me informasen de lo que encontraran en ese sitio; cortamos y seguimos bajando por mi lado llegamos a los almacenes por aun que no era de extrañar pero si algo extraño que unas cuantas antorchas estuvieran encendidas ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que alguien estuvo aquí y los que seguían aquí estaban atrapados no podrían encenderlas, a los que nos lleva que no éramos los únicos que estaban buscando algo aquí, llame al grupo de los hermanos a ver si ellos se nos habían adelantado pero no era así: ellos habían entrado pero siguieron mis instrucciones de subir a revisar la parte superior y me dijeron que encontraron una historia referente a ese lugar pero les dije que me la contaran luego les dije que agarren lo que pudieran que sea de valor histórico, arqueológico y de arte y lo llevaran a la camioneta y luego volvieran para bajar a los almacenes; les corte mientras nos adentrábamos mas en el pasillo de los almacenes, en el centro del pasillo ahí vía un camino donde se supone que llevaba agua desde la entrada principal hasta las profundidades del templo, pero y para nuestra suerte ese camino era el que utilizaban la serpiente para subir al exterior y del otro lado habían mas puertas de almacenes pero como el camino que ahora utilizaban las serpientes era muy ancho como para saltarlo decidimos que ese sería el lado que investigaría él grupo de los hermanos, en si era un gran pasillo muy largo tal vez por la tenue luz no le conseguimos fin, íbamos revisando las puertas de los almacenes para ver si conseguíamos al anterior equipo pasamos 9 puertas las cuales se necesitarían un equipo de fundición para hacer un agujero en las puertas de hierro para lograr pasar en eso almacenes, hasta que en la que se supone seria la 14va puerta estaba derrumbada bueno encontramos el lugar donde se supone que esté el anterior equipo, los mineros comenzaron a excavar y el topógrafo instalo su aparato para detectar si se producía alguna falla o sismo para detener la excavación y salir de ahí, logre divisar fin del pasillo y logre ver que también había una puerta abierta que era de donde salían sin cesar las serpiente, me ocurrió intentar algo para revisar tranquilamente ese almacén que debería ser el que contiene las estatuas y el nido de serpientes y si no me equivoco también debería estar el basilisco, le dije a Ión que se quedara un rato con los demás que intentaría hacer algo peligroso, el asintió con la cabeza y me dirige al canal de las serpientes al acercarme las serpientes me vieron y se comenzaron a reunir en donde yo estaba orillado intentando subir para devorarme, saco el talismán que tenía guardado en un bolsillo del pantalón y lo aferro a mi pacho cierro los ojos e intento concéntrame, abro los ojos comienzo a ver fijamente a las serpientes las cuales todavía intentan alcanzarme y yo las sigo mirando hasta que una se logra colocar en forma vertical alistando se para lanzarse contra mi yo la miro ella me ve y creo que comencé a susurrarle:

Haelo: hagan el favooor de que tú y tuuuus compañeeeeras seee quiten del medio.

La serpiente me miro y asintió con la cabeza, las serpientes que estaban en el canal siguieron avanzando al exterior y las que salían del nido se dispersaban o devolvían al nido, fui por Ión y les dijes a los demás que él y yo revisaríamos el almacén del fondo que me avisaran si lograban pasar al otro lado del derrumbe, nos encaminamos y dirigimos al almacén de las estatuas, al entra todas tenían una expresión de que algo se alzaba sobre ellos y terminaban con una expresión de terror al petrificarse nos adentramos cada vez mas y mas viendo las estatuas de los que alguna vez fueron personas y de los que terminamos creyendo que eran cosas de mitos y leyendas, al llegar al fondo del almacén notamos que este último no era exactamente un almacén era una sala de trono, debido a que avían 3 tronos y encima de cada uno un nombre, los cuales decían: el del medio tenía el nombre de Euriale, el de la izquierda tenía el nombre de Esteno y el de la derecha el nombre de Medusa; al leer el ultimo sentí como si algo nos observara muy a lo lejos, llama a los hermanos D. Castell para preguntarles qué era lo que decía esa historia acerca de este lugar y les pregunto que por donde vienen, ellos me contestan que ya están abajo dirigiéndose a encontrarse del otro lado de los almacenes con mi grupo y me dicen que la historia de este templo relata: "como medusa se encontraba muy cerca del pueblo algunos aldeanos decidieron construir este templo para venerarla y rogarle que no convirtiese a todas las personas del pueblo en piedra, asique las personas traían ofrendas todos los días para evitar ser convertidos en piedras y si algunas personas se reusaban a llevar las ofrendas, primero mandaba una plaga de serpientes y luego mandaba al basilisco de caza al pueblo para que devorara y convirtiese en piedra quien se le atravesase por el medio, las hermanas de Medusa al saber de su fortuna la visitaban debes en cuando, y cuando esta salía de paseo con sus hermanas dejaba al basilisco cuidando el templo"; al oír esa parte se escucho un grito de parte de mi grupo afuera, salimos corriendo a ver qué era lo que había pasado y ellos habían terminado de escavar, les pregunte que era los que les pasaba y nadie contesto simplemente bajaron las miradas al son de tristeza, me aso me y vi que es lo que los puso melancólicos todos, el anterior equipo… mis padres… todos estaban convertidos en piedras… no lo podía creer un que me allá pasado lo más increíble del mundo… no podía creer que mis padres terminaran así… de repente se oye pasos acelerados acercándose, estaban corriendo y acercando se con velocidad los comenzamos a ver más claramente hasta que llegan hasta el mismo lugar que nosotros pero del otro lado del canal y faltaban el topógrafo y un minero que y van con ellos y les pregunto:

Haelo: que paso en donde están los otros 2 que estaban con ustedes?

Daniel: (intentando respirar) se… se… se los comió una serpiente gigante.

Haelo: están seguros de lo que dicen?

Adriana: (intentando respirar) estamos muy… claros… con lo que vimos.

Ión: (olfatea) algo se acerca, creo que va siendo hora de que nos retiremos.

Haelo: tienes razón, (les digo a los hermanos) oigan terminen de dar la vuelta pero ya rápido.

Ellos fueron corriendo hasta el fondo del pasillo y vienen de regreso y ahora que estamos todos comenzamos a correr al frente, Ión sintió que algo se acercaba por el frente pero había algo extraño no se veía nada venir, de repente se comienza a sentir un temblor y nos detenemos para no resbalar cuando del techo de tierra que esta sobre nosotros se rompe creando un agujero del cual se asoma el basilisco y tumba a 3 mineros al canal de serpientes, estos son sumergidos y devorados rápidamente por las serpientes, y el basilisco logra bajar del agujero cayendo sobre el topógrafo, Ión intenta salvarlo pero el basilisco tritura al hombre antes de que Ión pudiera acercarse y arroga el cadáver al canal, el basilisco se abalanza sobre Ión pero él lo detiene con agarrando le la boca y reteniéndolo, el basilisco al tener inmovilizada la cabeza utiliza su cola como látigo golpeando a Ión y haciéndolo sobre volar encima de nosotros, los hermanos al intento de hacer algo por mi supuesto primo corren por él lo agarraron de por los brazos y lo montaron en sus hombros y salieron corriendo a la salida, el minero y yo nos quedamos tan solo un poco atrás y la serpiente persiguiendo, de repente siento una luz a nuestras es espaldas salte a un lado mientras todavía podía moverme y a lo que volteo a ver que era esa luz, el minero estaba convertido en una estatua de piedra y la luz comienza disminuirse lo cual me lleva haber que lo había hecho y mis sospechas eran ciertas el basilisco es el causante de la petrificación del minero y los más probable de las demás personas aquí adentro; como sé que mi velocidad corriendo no sería suficiente para escapar decidí que esta sería mi revancha para vengarme de los dolores y deudas que tengo desde ayer, de la mochila saco y la espada de Perseo y la blando con firmeza, el basilisco al ver mi arma lo hace retroceder un poco pero al fijar su mirada en mi se detiene se en rolla y luego se desliza con velocidad hacia mí y al estar prácticamente frente a frente en un ágil movimiento llevo la espada en una trayectoria que me permitirá cortar su cara a la mitad de forma ascendente, pero la serpiente predijo mi movimiento y esta se detuvo en seco haciendo que mi espada terminara de subir por mi fuerza y me cuesta detenerla a lo que está arriba, pero a lo que el detuvo su cabeza el resto del cuerpo siguió avanzado me quería golpear con su cuerpo pero su cola era la que daría el golpe espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que evitara mi contraataque… y con fuerza bajo súbitamente la espada y logro cortar su piel y de la misma forma le corto la cola, el basilisco se retorció de dolor y al controlarse me miro creo que de esa mira sentí algo de ira, el basilisco retrocedió y en foco su mirada en mi, sabía lo que intentaría así que decidí hacer algo arriesgado, vi como empezaban a resplandecer sus ojos corro rápidamente asía el y salto, en medio del aire con mi mano derecha fijo la espada con destino al ojo izquierdo del basilisco y con la mano izquierda me aferro el talismán… los ojos del basilisco brillaron como unos faros pero no me cubrí los ojos porque a los segundos volvía ver todo normal pero no quitaría ni un solo segundo mi vista de sus ojos y al terminar de caer paso lo esperado… la espada se enterró en su ojo y comenzó a sacudirse a todas partes para quitarme de ella, aun que me sacudiera no deje de ver su ojo sano y a los segundos no te que su parpado se le convertido en piedra, en sus últimos momentos el basilisco golpeo el techo de tierra con sus cara y conmigo, asiendo que la espada se aflojara y callera al suelo y yo con me levante rápidamente la tome y me puse en guardia cuando repentinamente... … … … … … … el basilisco está totalmente convertido en piedra, esta lucha a acabado y el talismán tiene ahora tres III atadas con una serpiente en pocas palabras he llegado al límite con este talismán, lo botaría pero me lo quedare como recuerdo de esta batalla.

…

Subí nuevamente a la superficie no vi a los hermanos cerca deberán estar esperándome en las camionetas; ya estoy cerca de llegar a las camionetas y comienzo a visualizar algo… Ión está sentado a unos centímetros de los hermanos los cuales estaban parados mirando a una chica encapuchada se me parece conocida:

Haelo: haber… haber… quien era… ¡a la chica de las cartas de la pizzería ella fue quien me dio el talismán! Al menos podre darles las gracias por el talismán y que les mando saludos a sus hermanas.

Me fui acercando pero la chica se había quitado la capucha y se veía muy bella tenía una lisa melena, bravo era preciosa, pero al acercarme mas noto que los hermanos están convertidos en piedra, al ver eso corro adonde Ión al verlo más de cerca noto que está en shock y tartamudeando un nombre al llegar a él lo batuqueo por los hombros para que reaccione hasta que reacciona y me dice:

Ión: (alterado), ¡como… como puedes estar viva si yo personalmente te arranque el corazón… Amanda!

Haelo: qué? Conoces a esa chica y de paso dices que la has matado antes.

La chica: discúlpenme creo que me estarás confundiendo con alguien más, permite me presentarme: yo soy Medusa Gorgona; y es cierto que morí una vez pero aquella vez fue el filo de la espada que carga tu amigo y no te voy a negar que estoy algo sorprendida de que no estés convertido en piedra como tus amigos será que por esa mas cara no pudiste admirar mi verdadera belleza?

Haelo: tú fuiste quien los convirtió en piedra… y supongo que al anterior equipo también, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver contigo y no te an quitado nada, las reliquias que agarraron fue porque yo se los ordene para llevarlas al museo.

Medusa: ellos si tenían algo que ver conmigo vez las insignias de sus chaquetas y las de las camionetas, son de un hombre que me los en vio como pago al el querer salir vivo del primer grupo de expedición y tan bien por llevarse algo de mi tesoros, su nombre no lo recuerdo muy bien pero sé que eran el de una peste de ave.

Haelo: Kraven.

Medusa: ese mismo es el nombre del tipo que deje ir por nuevas estatuas para la decoración, espera ya que me fijo tu también me pareces conocido.

Le enseño el talismán y ella ríe felizmente y yo apenas podía aguantar la ira que me comía por dentro, y ella dice:

Medusa: ya veo eres el joven que puede entender mi lengua (sonríe), y por lo que veo tú has utilizado su poder y dime que se siente ser un gorgón.

Haelo: (grito con ira) ¡te lo demostrare!

En eso me aferro al talismán y un escalo frio recorre todo mi cuerpo pero sentía toda mi piel diferente, pero no era tiempo de mostrarle importancia a eso ahora que tenia a uno de los asesinos de mis padres, amigos y compañeros de trabajo; corrí asía ella sin quitarle la vista de encima y a lo que estaba a unos pocos metros de cortarle nuevamente la cabeza con la misma espada que lo izo mucho tiempo atrás, pero de repente recibo un golpe en el estomago que me hace retroceder (tampoco me conseguía en buenas condiciones para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo después de la última acción del basilisco al intentar aplastarme contra el techo), al enfocar nuevamente la vista a Medusa que de un poco sorprendido por ver lo que ella decía que era su verdadera belleza: de la cintura para abajo era serpiente y una cola un tanto larga, desde donde los brazos se podían ver hasta las manos su piel era de escamas y en sus manos unas uñas largas como enormes agujas y filosas como un cuchillo; el suéter con capucha todavía lo traía puesto pero sin tener puesta la capucha lo cual mostraba perfectamente su rostro o mejor dicho su cabeza tal como era: su exquisito rostro, labios rojos carmesí y unos ojos zafiros tentadores y su cabellera de serpientes sin lugar a dudas.

Medusa: En serio crees podre matarme en tu estado o acaso intentas convertirme en piedra y si estas planeando la segunda no podrás hacerla ya que no tiene efecto en mi.

Haelo: dime tu mascota, el basilisco también era inmune como tú.

Medusa: a caso lograste matar a mi querida mascota eso explicaría tu estado físico pero ya que está interesado te diré que "si".

Haelo: (sonrió) claro como pude ser tan tonto con esa pregunta.

Me acerco a Ión sin quitarle la vista de encima a medusa y le digo al entre susurros y después que terminamos de susurrar, el me dice:

Ión: estás seguro de esto?

Haelo: si, pero no estoy seguro si es tu mascara la que te mantiene a salvo de los ojos de medusa, asique cuando lo haga mantén la mirada baja y toma.

Le paso la espada y él me dice:

Ión: estás listo? porque yo sí.

Haelo: listo.

Al decir eso salto e Ión suelta una patada y yo me apoyo en esta la cual me impulsa unos kilómetros sobre ellos, es decir por los aires y Medusa me sigue con la mirada, en eso Ión se le acerca a una velocidad impresionante y le dice:

Ión: a donde miras.

Y al estar a pocos sentí metros de atravesar su pecho con la espada, aparece la cola de Medusa por un costado y de un golpe lo estampa contra el suelo, ella baja la mira y cuando se dirige a levantarle el rostro para que la observe, le chiflo en plena caída y dirige su mirada asía mi, queda me dio segada por el resplandor del atardecer que tiene que serrar un ojo para con el otro poder enfocarme, al estar una corta distancia de caer le digo:

Haelo: perdiste cerraste los ojos.

En lo que estoy a punto de morir estrellado contra el suelo Ión con el poco conocimiento que tenia por el golpe de Medusa, salta para atajarme y caemos bruscamente al piso y no paramos tan rápido como podemos y vemos como Medusa se comienza a convertir en piedra y nos dice:

Medusa: (gritando) ¡malditos cómo pudiste hacer esto, no importa ya pero por lo que me has hecho serás perseguido por Esteno y Euriale, mis hermanas te cazaran igual como cazaron a Perseo y luego te…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de convertirse en piedra; nos montamos en la camioneta y arrancamos en dirección al pueblo y mientras que conducía Ión me dice:

Ión: creo que no sería muy buena idea ir al pueblo en tu estado.

Haelo: porque?

Ión: déjame que te lo explique, porque: 1 estas cubierto de escamas, 2 no tienes prácticamente nariz, 3 tu cabellera ahora es un conjunto de serpiente quienes mires se convertirán en piedra y eso creara un caos y nos cazaran.

Haelo: (con tranquilidad) aaaa con que eso era.

Pego un frenazo, reviso mi mochila saco una tira, un aro un poco más grande que el talismán, amarro el aro a la mitad de la tira y ajusto el talismán en el aro y me fijo de que no se caiga y me lo coloco en el cuello como un collar y le digo:

Haelo: ¡listo! Feliz.

Ión: Como que feliz si sigueee...

Se quedo pegado en "gue" cuando ve que regreso lentamente a mi forma humana.

Ión: (sorprendido) cómo diablos has hecho eso y como puedo hacerlo yo?

Haelo: es por el talismán, mientras lo utilice como un collar tendré forma humana pero a lo que me lo quite volveré hacer un gorgón.

Ión: que suerte tienes con parado conmigo.

Haelo: de por si allá tras dijes te que mataste a una tal Amanda, por la mataste?

Ión: tan solo digamos que fue "Por Venganza".

Haelo: (un tanto nervioso) ok.

Ión: y ahora que terminaste lo que viste hacer, me ayudaras a encontrar a mi abuelo.

Haelo: tengo que hacer algo antes de eso.

Ión: (confundido) que?

Haelo: tengo que arreglar cuentas con un asesino y traidor.

Ión: (con una sonrisa) no te importa si te acompaño.

Haelo: por mi está bien.

Ión: pero a lo que terminemos vamos por mi abuelo, promételo.

Haelo: ok, ok, lo prometo.

**Fin.**

Esperamos que haya sido de su gusto esta historia o que por lo menos le haya entretenido, y estaremos perdidos un tiempo.

Referencias: las gorganas: La del medio es Esteno la más agresiva de ellas, fuerzas que tenia psíquica y física; y la Mayor Euriale tiene el don de la sanación en su sangre, del brazo derecho su sangre brotaba una cura que sanaría cualquier herida, enfermedad o maleficio y del brazo izquierdo el más letal y rápido veneno.

Nosotros nos despedimos y les pedimos que sean pacientes si quieren más historias de nuestra parte.

Hasta otro día entre los días.


End file.
